A Fair Rival
by Numiwaffles14
Summary: Toshiie gets wounded in battle, leaving his loving & loyal wife to defend their land. But can she do it alone?


It happened again, that damned woman attack. But this time, instead of wounding both Matsu and Toshiie, she only went after Toshiie.

Matsu didn't even have time to react. She was too busy moving the citizens away from the attack. It was only when she returned did she see the town in complete and udder destruction. And under all the rubbish was her dearest husband, not moving, and she didn't think breathing either. She rushed over to him, to make sure he wasn't dead. She held his head on her lap and held her other hand over his open mouth. She felt wind slightly hit it, indicating he was, indeed, still alive. Matsu sighed in relief and called a medic over. It wasn't long before other soldiers came to watch as the medic tried to fix the wounds on Toshiie. He could only fix a few, the others would need stitches, which he did not have at the moment. Either way, Matsu was relieved.

A few soldiers helped Matsu carry her husband back to the fort and put him back in the bed. Matsu watched helplessly as the door closed to their shared bedroom. She paced around outside, waiting for the doctor to be finished.

He finally came out and told her to leave him alone, he needs all the rest he can get. Matsu looked displeased at this, she wanted to be there when he woke up, but she knew she had to do what was best for her husband. She didn't like sleeping in another room, it was depressing and lonely.

Matsu was in a deep sleep when she was awoken by a soldier at her door.

"Matsu! Matsu, it's Keiji! Keiji came back!" The soldier called.

Matsu sat up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to get the sleep away. She tried to process what the soldier said, letting it sink in.

_Came back? Matsu? But I've been here all the time... What if it's that witch Saika. Has she returned to finish Toshiie off? I wont allow it! She'll have to get through me first! _Matsu thought as she sat up rather quickly and flung the door open, it slamming into the wood.

She looked rather furious, but that didn't startle the soldier. Oh no, it was rather normal that Matsu was mad at Keiji, especially if hes been gone for long periods of time.

The soldier led Matsu to the porch, where Keiji was waiting patiently. The soldier opened the door, leaving Matsu shocked at seeing her nephew. He smiled at her, his usual goody smile, and hugged her. Matsu was reluctant at first, but hugged him back and pushed him off.

"Where have you been!?" Matsu scolded.

Keiji was taken aback, "I, uh, was out. And I met this beautiful girl!" Keiji aswered.

Matsu crossed her arms in a scolding stance, this was typical Keiji but that didn't change a thing. "I thought you were staying with Uesugi!" Matsu said, trying to trick him.

"Ah! You see! That's exactly it! Kenshin sent me on a mission and that's where I met her!"

Matsu shook her head and started taping her foot. "Keiji theres a war going on! There's no time for love!"

"Well, what about you and Toshiie? Hmm?" Keiji shot back.

Matsu closed her eyes in anger, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Me and Toshiie have been married longer then just a day, Keiji!"

Keiji turned his head and thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and turning towards Matsu again, "What about Tsuruhime and Fuma!"

"Who?" Matsu asked, confusion spreading across her face, "Keiji, you can't just go say random names!"

"But I'm not! You just haven't met them yet, I understand!" Keiji began laughing.

But before the conversation could continue another soldier came running up to them, he was out of breath and panting. Matsu put her full attention on him and made her way down to talk. She got to one step before the soldier looked up at her and began speaking.

"They're attacking again!"

Matsu's eyes widened, and she turned to the other soldier, "Get my weapon" She simply said.

The soldier on the porch nodded and ran into the fort. Matsu's eyes wandered on to Keiji.

"My lord Toshiie was hurt yesterday in battle. Didn't you wonder why he wasn't here?" Matsu said, taking a step up.

Keiji shook his head, looking at Matsu concered, "I just presumed he was sick"

Matsu chuckled, "I would prefer that then this"

Keiji took a step closer to his aunt, "Do you need help?"

"Absolutely not! You stay here and not get hurt! Beside, this is not your clan" Matsu added.

Keiji shook his head, "But this is my family!"

"Keiji, please. I don't want to see you get hurt either" Matsu said.

Keiji looked at her and sighed in defeat. "Fine! But if I hear you scream I'm coming to help!"

Matsu chuckled. The soldier returned and handed her her weapon. Matsu took it and thanked the soldier, then led the two to the battle.

Matsu was surprised at all the destruction, but she remembered that all of them seemed to have guns, but especially their leader, she had the most.

The soldiers left her to go and fight, but Matsu was looking other places, looking for the woman. Her eyes locked on a hill, and then she saw her. She was pointing two pistols at her and shot. Matsu jumped out of the way with a huff. She looked for a way to get up the hill without being shot at but her thoughts were interrupted with another round of fire. She jumped out of the way again and slammed her staff into the ground to keep her balanced.

She thought she would have to get up the hill to attack her but Saika jumped down and landed a few feet away from Matsu.

She pulled her weapon out of the ground and Saika pulled another pistol out, throwing a used one to the ground. Saika aimed at Matsu but Matsu blocked effortlessly, spinning her staff around. Saika chuckled some and shot at Matsu again, but Matsu blocked, again.

She charged Saika, but she was as quick as Matsu and dodged. Fortunately for Matsu she scratched her arm. Saika was distracted and didn't notice Matsu slam her staff in the ground and swing on it, kicking Saika in the head. Saika stumbled back again but quickly regained balance. She shot at Matsu when she was digging her staff out of the ground. Matsu quickly dodged but a bullet scratched her hand. It stung at first, but Matsu had to hold her tongue. Saika laughed at her,

"You really think you can beat the Saika faction!?" Saika asked.

"No. But I can sure as hell try!" Matsu thundered while charging the woman.

Matsu slashed her staff at the other woman, biting her lip for focus. Saika easily ducked under and pulled out her own gun, putting it on Matsu's stomach.

Her eyes shot open and she quickly pulled back, but Saika had already shot. Matsu collapsed on the ground, holding her stomach.

_D... Damn it! She's too strong... Sigh... Well, it looks like a can't defend this land by myself. I'm sorry my lord, I failed you... _Matsu closed her eyes in pain. She heard Saika walk up to her and felt the cold barrel of Saika's gun against her head.

Tears started rimming her eyes as she bared her teeth, she waited for the shot to be done. But nothing came. Matsu opened her eyes and looked up at Saika. Who was smiling down at her.

"You really think I would kill someone who was a match for me? Ha! You're sorely mistaken!" Saika chuckled and put the gun back in it's holster.

Matsu watched as she backed away from her, still facing Matsu.

"Crows of Saika! We have what we need! Let's go!" Saika called.

All her men stopped fighting and got into a saluting position. "I'll look forward to our next fight. Matsu" Saika whispered, walking away from the woman.

Matsu watched as she furrowed her eyesbrows was Saika walked away. "As do I, Saika"

She groaned as she fell face first into the ground.

"Miss Matsu!" One of the soldiers called, running up to her.

Matsu blacked out, the last thing she saw was a few of her soldier huddling around her.


End file.
